Estadia en el Infierno
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Despues de morir Dean va al infierno, pero no estara solo habra alguien para acompañarlo en su estadia.
1. Esperanza

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes pertenecen a ****Eric Kripke, no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo doy libertad a mi imaginación.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers del capitulo 3x16 de Supernatural.**

**Esperanza**

Había apenas pasado una semana desde que Dean y Sam tuvieron un último enfrentamiento con Lilith en un pequeño pueblo en Ohio, donde desafortunadamente hubo 2 bajas importantes, pero así es la guerra, las personas mueren y ese fue el caso de Dean Winchester. Fue un destino espantoso, pero el tiempo de su trato se había extinguido, su alma iría al infierno y su hermano no pudo hacer más que verlo morir. Mientras Sam buscaba desesperadamente una forma de traer de vuelta a su hermano, Dean intentaba mantenerse cuerdo, el dolor era insoportable, pero su mente y su corazón no lo dejaban rendirse, no se dejaría ir tan fácil, le aterraba perder su humanidad, convertirse en un ser lleno de odio y resentimiento, convertirse en lo que su padre desde niño le había enseñado que debía ser destruido. No, el no quería rendirse, no podía rendirse. De pronto su soledad se vio interrumpida por una visitante que el no esperaba. Estaba deteriorada, cadenas salían de su cuerpo y aun seguía teniendo esa mirada petulante que Dean tanto odiaba. Pero si ella estaba ahí, seguramente había muerto también a manos de Lilith.

-Bela, que haces aquí? – Pregunto Dean un tanto confundido, no por el hecho de que la joven estuviera en el infierno, si no porque necesitaba saber cómo lo había encontrado.

-Una chica tiene secretos Dean, no querrías saberlo, confía en mí.-

-Confiar en ti? Recuerdas la ultima vez que hablamos? la parte donde me afirmaste que fuiste al hotel con intención de a asesinarnos a mi hermano y a mí solo por salvar tu condenado trasero.

-Lo recuerdo, pero no es que este en posición de hacerte mucho daño ahora o si?

-Contesta mi pregunta, que haces aquí?

-Escuche que estabas en algún lugar de este "paraíso" y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad para visitarte y decirte que siento mucho que hayas muerto… Eso quiere decir que Sam perdió no?

-No lo se, no se si llevo meses o tal vez a penas unos días aquí, pero al parecer nadie escucha mis gritos, ni mis constantes llamados de auxilio. Eres la primera cosa que veo desde que llegue. Estas cadenas parecen salidas de ningún lugar, se ciernen a mí y atraviesan mi piel sin cuidado alguno, pero supongo que tu tienes idea de lo que quiero decir- miro el cuerpo de la joven, del cual emergían varias cadenas como las que salían del suyo-. Mi única esperanza es mi hermano, demonios Sammy.

-Eso quiere decir que esta vivo?-dijo bastante sorprendida

-Aunque la ultima vez que lo vi no estaba en una mejor situación que la mía no podría estar del todo seguro, nos encontrábamos acorralados, debí escuchar a Ruby, si Sam esta muerto por mi estupidez… solo espero que este vivo, si esa perra de Lilith se atrevió a tocarle un solo cabello prometo que va a desear no haber salido nunca del agujero del infierno que tenia por hogar y rogara por tener la protección de sus alimañas.

Maldita sea, se que se supone que esto es la agonía eterna pero juro por Sammy que voy a lograr salir de aquí para patearle el trasero a Lilith.

-No es que quiera interrumpir tu monologo Dean, pero si no lo notaste aun… Estamos en el maldito infierno, con cadenas dentro nuestro, como demonios crees que vamos a salir de aquí?- inquirió Bela desolada, mirando a los ojos de su acompañante.

-Ruby, tenemos que encontrar a Ruby. Ella debe saber como salir.

Bela y Dean comenzaron a caminar por lo que parecía un pasillo sin fin, pero cada paso se asemejaba a un tirón de las cadenas de sus cuerpos, aunque ninguno quería demostrar el dolor por el que estaban pasando, el orgullo seria lo ultimo que perderían, no podían bajar la guardia y menos en ese maldito lugar. Dean se refugiaba en la esperanza, Sam debía estar vivo, no se había sacrificado para que su hermano muriera, tenia que estar vivo. Bela se escudaba en un sentimiento no dicho, en un secreto que guardaba en el fondo de su casi vació corazón, no podía revelarlo, pero la hacia sentirse fuerte, capaz de resistir cualquier tormento, capaz de salir de ese maldito lugar con la frente en alto, su secreto le daba esperanza. De repente sus fuerzas flaquearon, el tirón de las cadenas fue demasiado fuerte esta vez, no pudo contener el grito de dolor que salio desde lo mas hondo de su garganta y resonó en todas las paredes de ese pasillo, intentando ocultarse entre los demás gritos de agonía que parecían venir de todas partes, como tan poco pudo mantenerse en pie, sintió que su cuerpo era vencido por el dolor, que se desplomaría en cualquier segundo, pero no lo hizo… Dean estaba ahí y no la dejo caer. Con una sonrisa un tanto extraña para el lugar y el momento Bela agradeció con la mirada a su inesperado héroe.

-Creo que no se vería bien, que una chica de tu clase se desplomara por los suelos del infierno, imagina lo que diría la gente. –dijo Dean tensándose momentáneamente.

-Tienes razón, una chica de mi categoría no debe caer, ni siquiera el infierno se merece el honor de tenerme arrastrándome por los suelos.- Sonrió de medio lado y siguieron su camino sin mediar palabra.

El pasillo parecía que de verdad era imperecedero, no sabían si llevaban horas caminando o apenas algunos minutos, el dolor y los gritos que resonaban de entre los muros los hacia confundirse y después todo era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si de alguna manera retorcida y extraña quisieran retenerlos en ese estado. Sufriendo, confundidos, perdidos, sintiendo que cada minuto que pasa era en vano. De pronto Dean escucho una voz en su cabeza, misma que parecía la de Sam, entonces lo comprendió, el pasillo no era interminable, solo que ellos no habían visto la manera de encontrar la salida eso era todo. Aun en ese lugar Dean sabía que de alguna forma Sam lo estaba ayudando, tal vez no concientemente, tal vez solo eran desvaríos por el dolor, pero Sam estaba en su mente y su corazón alentándolo a plantearse el momento como un caso mas, donde tendría que encontrar una respuesta que probablemente estuviera escondida en la superficie. Valiéndose de su nueva compañera de equipo para encontrar la salida, Dean comenzó a observar todo con detenimiento y encontró algo en lo que no había reparado a simple vista. En el piso había marcas, al menos el creía que eran solo eso al principio hasta que conteniendo los alaridos de sufrimiento, se hinco y vio que era una frase, era mas que una invocación era la puerta que tanto habían buscado. Leyó la inscripción voz alta.

-immemorabilis inferno, irato origine, abysuss abyssum vocate in voce.

-Que demonios acabas de hacer Dean?

Como si fueran salidas de la nada, millones de puertas aparecieron a lo largo del pasillo.

-Acabo de sacarnos del exilio en el que estábamos, no me agradezcas.

-Cállate y busquemos a la tal Ruby.

-Claro, pero creo que nos va tomar un largo rato encontrarla.

-Adelante, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Con el corazón lleno esperanza y de ilusión se aventuraron a la primera puerta.

Continuara...

* * *

Bien, pues espero que les guste el fic,no estoy segura pero supongo que van a ser varios capitulos porque el final de temporada de Supernatural me traumo tanto que quiero idear lo que le pasara a Dean en el Infierno.


	2. No mires,tal vez no te guste lo que veas

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes pertenecen a ****Eric Kripke, no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo doy libertad a mi imaginación.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene ****spoilers**** del capitulo 3x16 de Supernatural.**

**No mires, tal vez no te guste lo que veas**

Abrieron la primera puerta y se colaron dentro de la habitación que a simple vista parecía bastante normal, aunque fue una mala idea, porque la persona que estaba dentro hizo que Bela temblara desde la raíz del pelo hasta los pies y quisiera salir corriendo; su padre o el bastardo que se hacia llamar así, estaba dentro, con la misma sonrisa desagradable en su asquerosa boca y la mirada de lujuria con la que ella lo recordaba. Dean no entendía quien era, pero pudo notar la rigidez que el cuerpo de Bela mostraba.

-Dean, salgamos de aquí, ahora!- dijo Bela con la respiración entrecortada. El asintió, pero tan pronto se giraron para salir, la puerta se cerró y era imposible abrirla, ni siquiera recitando la frase con la que entraron a ese laberinto de puertas.

-Abby, cariño no vas a darle un besito a tu papi? – Los ojos de Bela se abrieron desmesuradamente, la última vez que ese maldito hombre la había llamado así ella lo había entregado a una muerte segura en manos de un demonio. Y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo para atormentarla, para acosarla aun después de la muerte.

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella e instintivamente, Bela retrocedió dos esperando en cualquier momento chocar con el cuerpo de su acompañante, pero con lo único que se topo fue con un muro. Estaba sola, sola de nuevo con ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, indefensa; se sentía como una niña de nuevo, nadie estaba ahí para ayudarla, ni siquiera su madre que como ella recordaba, cuando su atacante estaba cerca fingía sordera ante los gritos desesperados de su hija. Sola. Dean no entendía porque Bela estaba tan desconcertada, recordaba que ella le había dado a entender que sus padres no eran exactamente buenos y por eso había hecho un pacto para deshacerse de ellos. Pero no entendía porque el pánico estaba dibujado en sus ojos, el creía que Bela los había asesinado por dinero, para heredar la fortuna de sus padres. El padre de Bela sigilosamente y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de su atemorizada hija dio un paso hacia ella.

-Aléjate de mi!. –El hombre dio otro paso acortando aun más la distancia con ella. Dean intento alejarlo de su compañera, pero solo lo atravesó, era como un fantasma, no podía tocarlo. Pero no entendía porque razón no podía intervenir.

-Dean, donde demonios estas? Ayúdame!- dijo entre sollozos. El realmente se sentía confundido, estaba justo delante de Bela, como era posible que no lo viera?

-Bela, estoy delante de ti… No puedes verme?

-De que hablas? No puedo verte.- El atacante dio un paso más y acabo con la distancia que lo separaba de su presa. La chica solo atino a gritar.

-No me toques bastardo, aléjate de mí.- Con un empujo Bela logro zafarse del agarre de su padre y corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Entonces Dean se dio cuenta de que el no podía tocar al padre de la chica, pero ella si y al parecer el hombre también podía tocarla a ella.

-Porque le tienes tanto miedo?

-No es algo que te incumba.

-Por Dios Bela, estamos muertos, en el infierno y probablemente seamos compañeros de sufrimiento por el resto de la eternidad, solo dime.

-Es mi padre, pero no es miedo lo que tengo, es asco, ese hombre es un desgraciado, piensa en lo peor que un padre le puede hacer a una hija y una vez que encuentres la respuesta, eso fue lo que me hizo- Dean parpadeo confundido, pero unos segundos mas tarde se dio cuenta de lo que Bela trataba de decirle.

-Oh por Dios es un maldito, ahora entiendo porque hiciste el pacto, yo lo habría asesinado con mis propias manos.

-Bien, podríamos dejar la comprensión para cuando aleje a este animal de mi?

-Si, claro.

-Escucha, yo no puedo tocarlo, pero tu si puedes Bela. Intenta mantenerlo apartado de ti hasta que encuentre la forma de sacarte de ahí, esta bien?

-Si. Pero, Dean?...-sus ojos buscaban en vano al joven.

-Dime.

-Apresúrate, esta situación es horriblemente perturbadora.- Dean busco indicios de algún conjuro escondido como el que anteriormente los había llevado ahí, pero parecía una habitación perfectamente normal, sin hechizos, sin nada que indicara una salida. Solo esa extraña pintura que colgaba en uno de los muros. La pintura revelaba la imagen de una desconocida mujer bañada en sangre y sonriendo ampliamente, a sus pies un charco del mismo liquido proveniente de una persona de espaldas. Dean encontró la conexión rápidamente, pero no acertaba la forma en la que un muerto pudiera matar a otro, eso era absolutamente imposible. Además de que en la habitación solo había un sillón lleno de cojines, una alfombra engrapada al piso y ellos 3. Como demonios iba Bela a cometer un asesinato sin armas. Si Sammy estuviera ahí, el sabría como resolverlo. De pronto los gritos de ella lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-Si das un paso mas, te juro que te mato-Como por arte de magia un cuchillo (muy parecido al de Ruby) apareció en las manos de Bela y ella sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzo sobre el desgraciado que le arruino la vida y la hizo convertirse en un ser lleno de odio, de rencor y completamente vació. Bela apuñalaba a su padre una y otra vez mientras reía histéricamente.

-Atrévete a tocarme de nuevo maldito. Atrévete- Mucho tiempo después, cuando por fin Bela hubo desquitado toda la furia contenida por años, se levanto del piso y miro el cuerpo inerte de su padre. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, que momentáneamente se veía distorsionado, como si fuera una película de terror, donde el monstruo por fin revela su verdadera identidad. Dean que hasta ahora contemplaba el espectáculo se dio cuenta de que la mujer del cuadro, no era una desconocida como el pensaba, ahora podía apreciar la cara de Bela plasmada en la pintura, tal y como estaba en ese mismo instante frente a sus ojos. Ella levanto la mirada y sonrió. Dean se sentía terriblemente mal, pero no sabia si era por lo que el hombre a los pies de Bela le había hecho a su propia hija o porque acababa de presenciar una escena lo suficientemente perturbadora, como para derrumbar la poca buena imagen que le quedaba de ella. Definitivamente no debió mirar lo que pasaba, pero por alguna razón no pudo despegar los ojos de ellos. Y por unos segundos, solo por unos segundos se sintió feliz de lo que Bela hizo. Eso lo molesto aun más.

-Ya puedo verte.

-Bela, porque hiciste eso?

-Porque por su culpa sufrí una muerte extremadamente dolorosa y vagare eternamente, al menos quería que valiera la pena toda la agonía.

-Salgamos de aquí- Ante los atónitos ojos de ambos la puerta se abrió sola y los dejo salir de nuevo al pasillo, en cuanto estuvieron fuera la puerta desapareció.

-Tengamos mas cuidado al escoger las puertas en las que entramos. No quiero imaginar tener que pasar por eso de nuevo.- Bela se encogió de hombros y le cedió el turno de escoger la siguiente puerta.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los vigilaba de cerca y le gustaba la forma en la que estaban resultando las cosas. Todo estaba resultando según lo planeado, pronto no quedaría humanidad suficiente en ellos que los mantuviera cuerdos.

Continuara…


	3. Papá, Sammy yCastiel

Se dirigieron a la puerta conteniendo la respiración, tenían demasiadas emociones entre mezcladas, sabían que cualquier cosa era posible y que si no tenían el cuidado suficiente podrían verse atrapados en un lugar sin salido, condenados a estar eternamente soportando lo mismo, reviviendo escenas de su pasado, enfrentándose a sus fantasmas, alimentando el odio y carcomiendo la poca humanidad que aun residía en sus almas.

Dean, sospechaba que la siguiente puerta que se abría ante sus ojos era para el y realmente no se equivocaba, lo que no esperaba ni siquiera remotamente era tener que enfrentarse a su peor miedo; la imagen que residía en su cabeza día tras día y que jamás podría olvidar. Empujo la puerta con decisión, después de todo tenia que hacerlo, la vida de Sammy estaba en peligro y no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Su padre se encontraba ahí, observándolo detenidamente; como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle de su hijo por mínimo que este fuera. Aunque, algo distinto llamaba la atención de Dean, los ojos de John se encontraban fríos, distantes, oscuros… como un pozo sin fondo cosa que lograba provocarle escalofríos.

-No eres mi padre –dijo elevando la voz, no sabia si era para convencerse a si mismo o para que el espíritu entendiera.

-Dean, puedo verlo… –susurro Bela a sus espaldas, eso era extraño. Según las reglas anteriores, ninguno podía ver los espíritus del otro, pero al parecer las reglas del juego habían cambiado drásticamente.

-Claro que soy tu padre o ¿es que acaso te avergüenzas de este pobre hombre solo por la hermosa compañía que tienes? –Dean no retrocedió recordando frecuentemente a Sammy, el era su ancla a la realidad y no podía dejarse amedrentar por un espíritu de pacotilla creado en el infierno.

-Sigamos tu juego –sonrió de medio lado y camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente al hombre que decía ser su padre- si eres mi padre, dime algo que solo el y yo sepamos –añadió ampliando su sonrisa y volviéndola un tanto arrogante.

-Por tu culpa estoy aquí –la sonrisa de Dean se congelo en sus labios y le helo el corazón, el lo sabia y sabia que ese era su punto débil, se estremeció ligeramente y sintió un enorme vacio en el pecho.

-Eso no es verdad –negó con la cabeza y de nuevo no estaba seguro de a quien trataba de comprender con sus palabras que de repente habían perdido fuerza y sonaban a susurros entrecortados.

-Claro que lo es Dean, pero no te preocupes no te guardo rencor…fui débil, debí dejarte morir, pero sabes que no resisto la mirada triste de Sam. El puede ser realmente convincente. –entonces lo supo, ese hombre jamás podría ser su padre, su padre dio la vida por el y no seria capaz de decirle una cosa así.

-Entonces, "papi"… dame un abrazo y que quede todo en paz, tu moriste por mi culpa, yo morí por tu hijo favorito… estamos a mano –recupero la sonrisa al notar que el espíritu retrocedía lentamente.

-Vamos, se un buen padre. Merezco un abrazo –el espíritu mostro su verdadera forma demoniaca de ojos negros, dándole a Dean una idea clara de lo que realmente era.

-Supongo que eso es un no –dio la media vuelta y giro el pomo de la puerta dejando a Bela salir primero.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Creí que debíamos destruirlos? –pregunto Bela totalmente confundida, eso había hecho ella y la puerta les mostro la salida. Era fácil, tenían que seguir las reglas del juego para ganarlo.

-Bela… el juego cambio y yo acabo de comprender como jugarlo. Llámame loco, pero creo que se como saldremos de aquí. –la joven lo miro a los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que el joven decía. Antes cuando estaba viva había sopesado la posibilidad de intentar algo con el, pero su egoísmo se lo impidió, dejándola vacía… y claro, muerta.

Las puertas se abrían ante ellos mostrándoles diversos momentos de su vida, recuerdos para atormentarlos, sufrimientos causados, penas y llanto pero ambos afrontaron cada prueba con el valor necesario que un cazador debía tener, hasta que llegaron a la ultima puerta… una que se encontraba sellada, a simple vista imposible de abrir. Tenía marcas de sangre por todos lados, y una cabeza de algún animal incrustada en el centro, las esquinas parecían labradas en espinas que cubrían varios sellos y el pestillo era una daga. Pero todo era tan transparente que se podía ver lo que le esperaba. Agonía.

-¿Como?... ¿Cómo demonios vamos abrir esto? –pregunto Bela estremeciéndose con la sola idea de tener que tocar las espinas o la daga.

-Con valor cariño, así lo vamos a hacer –le sonrió de nuevo y contuvo la respiración unos segundos mientras empujaba su mano sobre la daga. La sangre comenzó a brotar descontroladamente y Dean la coloco sobre las espinas del primer sello, estas inmediatamente se clavaron hasta el fondo desgarrando la piel y girando por sus brazos hasta quedar adheridas a el. Repitió el proceso en el segundo sello y el resultado fue el mismo, mas espinas clavándose hondamente y quedándose ahí, una vez que los 7 sellos estuvieron cubiertos de sangre, la puerta hizo un sonoro "click" y se abrió dejando que Dean la cruzara sin ningún problema, pero cerrándose antes de que Bela lograra siquiera dar un paso.

-Bela… ¿porque no entraste? –se notaba confundido, pero ella parecía entender la razón por la cual la puerta se había negado a que ella la cruzara.

-Porque no esta hecha para que yo la cruce, esta hecha para que tu lo hagas –sonrió y lo miro a los ojos intentando que el no se sintiera culpable por ella. No lo culpaba, lo sospechaba desde antes, ella había caído en la tentación de destruir lo que la causaba dolor, en vez de luchar contra ello y desistir de la idea de la venganza. Ella nunca fue buena, ni siquiera cuando era humana, no se podía esperar otra cosa ahora que ya no estaba viva. Su mente era como la de cualquiera que estuviera destinado al infierno por meritos propios, pero el… el era tan bueno, y tenia tantos deseos de seguir adelante para encontrar a su hermano, para salvar al mundo de la desgracia.

-Pero, tú… tienes que venir conmigo –los ojos de Dean brillaban tenuemente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado a su lado, pero sabia que ella era importante. No solo era una compañera de agonía en el infierno, era una amiga, una confidente, un corazón y un alma que no merecía seguir en el infierno a pesar de haber provocado la muerte de sus padres, no por culpa de Lilith.

-Tú eres un cazador Dean, yo solo soy o era humana… -la frase quedo inconclusa y la voz se ahogo en la garganta de la joven.

-Realmente conmovedores, creo que voy a llorar –Dean giro lentamente, conocía esa voz, sabia a quien le pertenecía, era la misma que no lo había abandonado en el proceso del infierno. Sammy.

-Hola hermanito –siseo el joven.

-Sammy, tu… no, Lilith… sabia que no debía dejarte solo, es mi culpa que estés muerto –avanzo unos pasos pero las cadenas que hasta el momento se había olvidado que estaban adheridas a su piel lo retuvieron.

-No te preocupes Dean, pero… ya no es necesario que intentes salir del infierno… yo estoy aquí contigo –razono el joven Winchester.

-¿Que dices? Tenemos un mundo que salvar… no podemos dejarlo en manos de la loca de Lilith o ¿si? –pregunto retóricamente mientras una mueca de dolor cruzaba su rostro. De pronto una luz cegadora ilumino el lugar llenándolos de… paz.

-Dean, aléjate de el –dijo una voz que provenía de la luz –no es Sammy –añadió llamando la atención de Dean, Bela y el falso Sam.

-¿Qui… quien eres? –quiso saber Dean.

-Un maldito ángel –susurro en respuesta el más joven de los Winchester. –un maldito ángel que no sabe que este no es su lugar ¿cierto, Castiel? -el silencio reino por completo mientras un joven imponente descendía a lo mas bajo del infierno.

*******************************************************************

**NA:**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... ya dije que lo siento? xDD... es que de verdad que no sabia como continuarla despues de ver el primer episodio de la 4ta temporada... pero bueno ya hice algo con esto, espero que guste xDD, comentarios, valdes de agua y demas.. solo dale Go!!


End file.
